Kmart
by ALICE IT'S RAINing
Summary: Set during and after Resident Evil: Extinction, Kmart's thoughts on the convoy's new arrival. Alice x Kmart
1. Extinction

I'm running a poll on my profile page and one of the fics that got voted for was a Kmart one so here it is, enjoy

disclaimer: i don't own resident evil or Kmart (or even been i one)

* * *

Dahlia, or Kmart as she was now known, sat mesmerized at the sleeping form in front of her, watching as the pale woman's chest rose and fell with her rhythmic breathing. Kmart leaned back on the dust covered chair she was sitting on, thinking of the events that had occurred earlier that day. As soon as she had woken up she'd had a bad feeling. That was confirmed with the realization that a murderous flock of zombiefied crows that had surrounded the convoy and during the events that had unfolded, several members of the convoy had lost their lives. Among them Betty the nurse, Otto the kind bus driver, and a couple other of the ragtag group. Even Carlos had nearly been killed. If not for the extraordinary power of the shaggy haired blond woman that lay on the couch in front of her.

Kmart was pulled from her thoughts by the other woman finally waking up for the first time since she'd saved the convoy. Kmart brain went into meltdown trying to think of what she could say to this unusual woman that lay in front of her to make a good first impression.

However, when the woman looked at her she blurted out, "Hi."

--

As the convoy barreled down the deserted desert motorway, Alice sat, head pressed against the rattling glass of the 4x4, the rays of the morning sun beating down on the back of her head. At the side of her, she could see Carlos looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Finally, she spoke up, "What?"

From the drivers seat he replied, "She fancies you, you know." He gave Alice a small smile. Then, out of instinct, he turned to look at the road despite years of not needing to worry about traffic or pedestrians.

"Who, Kmart?" Taking the time to look down at the blond teenager who was snuggled against her shoulder, Alice had to admit that she'd noticed that Kmart had stuck close to her ever since she had woken up on that battered couch in the hotel. And kept staring at her when she thought she wasn't looking at her, but Alice had dismissed it as being impressed at what she'd done to those zombiefed crows.

"I don't think so. She's only 16." Alice said skeptically as the 4x4 passed yet another shambling Tvirus infected corpse.

"Don't be so sure. are you telling me that you never had a crush on someone when you where her age?" Carlos said in a tone that screamed, "I know what I'm talking about."

The car fell silent, apart from the rumbling of the engine as Alice rested her head back on the window pane. Even more aware of the warmth of Kmart's breath on her shoulder.

--

Kmart closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears forming in her eyes from falling. A couple of hours ago, everything was looking up. Her convoy was heading towards Alaska, a place that was supposed to be free from infection,and they had a new member that she had a crush on. She knew that Alice wouldn't want to go out with a scrawny teenager like her but, Kmart was content to finally have a friend in the convoy that wasn't under 10. (Claire and Carlos were more like a big sister and brother to her, so they didn't count, and if it wasn't for the constant swearing, sometimes she thought LJ was a ten year old.)

But now, even though she was still going to Alaska, it was bittersweet because most of convoy, including Carlos and LJ, were dead. They'd left Alice back at the Umbrella base, so she could very well added to the lenthy list of the dead. Kmart thought she should be used to those closest to her dying. Ever since seven years ago when that man had staggered into the KMart store and taken a bite out of her mom but, the tears in her eyes were evidence against it.

Seeing the devastated teenager from the pilots seat, claire called back "I promsis no one else we die." seeing no change in Kmart's expression she added "Not worry I doubt whatever was down in that place could be a match for Alice."but from the tone of Claire's voice even she doubted her words but as Alaska came into view Kmart answered "i hope."

* * *

Feel free to leave a review, let me know if you'd like to see more fics about Kmart from me ( i don't mind requests)

thanks 4 reading

bye


	2. Stranger?

HI, here is the second (and maybe last) chapter of Kmart

enjoy

* * *

The corpse of Daniel Rennard, a former cashier, shuffled across the snow covered soil. He left little bits of flesh and tattered cloth in his wake, groaning as if he could sense his next meal was nearby. A clicking noise rang out through the silence of the wide open space. The decaying zombie looked up in the direction of the noise just in time to catch the oncoming bullet right between his eyes.

From the watch tower not far away, Kmart took her eye away from the scope of the old sniper rifle after seeing the lone zombie drop lifeless to the ground. She then retook her position of curled up on the old, battered armchair that was positioned in the center of the floor. She placed her trusty sniper rifle within arms reach, then checked her watch. According to the small pink watch she was on her second hour of a four hour lookout shift. These were necessary at all times because despite Alice's promises, the infection had reached Alaska.

So, the community of survivors that lay in the small town behind the watch tower had to take turns at manning the wooden structure to make sure that the stray zombies that turned up now and then didn't cause any problems. But as Kmart shifted in the slightly uncomfortable seat she was in, she mused that it was nothing to complain about compared to what it was like before when she had traveled as part of Claire's ill fated convoy across the sandy desert of southern North America.

Kmart rubbed her arms for warmth despite the slightly too big for her coat she was wearing and took a swig from her nearby thermos. She supposed that at least when she was with the convoy it was always warm compared to the freezing temperatures she was feeling right now. After a moment of dreaming she was lying on a golden sandy beach with the nice warm sea lapping at her toes and working on her tan, Kmart's thoughts turned to the woman that had originally brought the idea of coming to Alaska up, Alice. It had been five long months since she had seen the female bio weapon. Kmart sighed as sadness sketched across her young face. She was starting to accept the fact that she hadn't survived whatever was down in the Umbrella labs.

Kmart jumped slightly in shock as the the voice of Claire Redfield resounded from the two way radio attached to her belt. Recovering from the little scare, she grabbed the radio and said, "Hello?"

From the other end of the radio transmission Claire responded, "How ya holding up?"

Kmart stood up from the armchair, at the same time picking up a pair of binoculars off of the floor that had been left there by whoever had been on watch before her. She turned to face the town she now called home and looked through the binoculars. Seeing Claire standing outside the town's police station and looking up at her position, she finally replied, "Great. I'm having the time of my life! I even had to turn the fan on because it was getting too warm up here."

Kmart could here Claire's laughter coming from the radio at her comment and see her laughing through the binoculars. "Good to hear. I'll see you in a couple of hours. Bye." With that, the radio fell silent and she reattached it to her belt. Then Kmart turned to retake her position in the armchair when she saw a cloaked figure walking not far away. Walking toward the town.

Kmart dropped the binoculars and quickly picked up her rifle. Looking through the scope she could clearly tell the mysterious  
figure wasn't a zombie because of the way the person walked perfectly, unlike the undead creatures that could barley take steps. She grabbed the radio again and reported into it, "I think I've spotted a survivor! I'm gonna check it out."

Kmart quickly dropped the rifle and radio and climbed down from the watch tower before she started to walk cautiously toward the stranger. She also pulled out her handgun. When the person was close enough, Kmart called out, "Hello? Are you OK? What are you doing out here?"

The cloaked person stopped in their tracks and pulled their hood down. Kmart's eyes widened and she dropped her gun in shock. As if by instinct, Kmart's legs ran to the newly revealed stranger; Alice.

Kmart threw herself at Alice and the older woman caught the emotional girl, pulling her into a hug. As Alice tendially stroked Kmart's long blond hair, the younger female smiled into Alice's shoulder. After a moment, Kmart broke the embrace and whispered to Alice, "I thought you were dead."

Alice just gently shushed her and wiped a couple of stray tears that had fallen from the teenager's blue eyes on to her small, pale face away. Kmart smiled as she felt the other woman's surprisingly soft fingers touching her face. Feeling a sudden spurt of courage from deep inside herself, she leaned forward and kissed Alice. Kmart quickly pulled away, all courage leaving her. The older woman smiled as she saw the light blush that had appeared on Kmart's face despite the temperature, then recaptured Kmart's lips. Kmart closed her eyes as the kiss deepened, her brain going into meltdown as what she had dreamed of doing to the strange, beautiful blond ever since she had laid eyes on her was happening.

Alice broke the kiss, leaving Kmart instantly missing the feel of Alice's lips on hers and whispered tiredly, "As much as I am enjoying this, I think I need to lie down."

Kmart nodded in understanding. What Alice must have gone through to get all the way to Alaska. Grabbing the taller woman's hand, she started to lead her toward the nearby town with it's glowing lights looking nearly as appealing to Alice as Kmart did at that moment.

* * *

hope you enjoyed that and leave a review(this is supposed to be the end of this fic but i could do more chapters if you **really really really** **really** want and if so ideas would be welcome)

bye


	3. Can you feel the love tonight

Hi

due to the number of people that has expressed a interest in this story being continued i have decided to write a new chapter

also i wanna say thanks to everybody how has reviewed this fic (i didn't think anybody liked Kmart compared to the other characters in extinction like Carlos but your reviews have shown me she is loved)

but i do want to apologise for this chapter being late (it was suppose to be up for The International Day of Femslash but certain problems stopped me posting the new chapters of this and RE:Genesis as quick as i wanted)

as always enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a sense of pride and a used cinema ticket for Wall.E

* * *

Alice and Kmart walked hand in hand down the dark deserted street, the happiness of finally being reunited after many long months evident when the two woman walked past one of the dimly illuminated windows of a house belonging to one of the small towns residents revealing the small but content smiles gracing there faces. As they got closer to there intended destination, Kmart shyly stared fascinated out the corner of her eye at her companion she couldn't believe that less than ten minutes she'd kissed the short haired blond woman and Alice had kissed her back!

With her eyes still straight ahead Alice calmly asked "And who do you think you are looking at"

Kmart's head snapped away from Alice in surprise to hide the small blush that had appeared (not that it helped,a if Alice could tell if a person was infected with the t virus by just looking at them then Kmart was sure she could tell that there was alot of blood collecting behind the surface of her cheeks) she hadn't realised that the older woman was aware of her staring, after a moment the young blond haired woman answered embarrassed "The most beautiful woman in the woman"

Alice laughed hard at that answer (this caused the old woman in nearby house to shout at Alice to shut the hell up) when Alice finally managed to control her laughter, she smiled at Kmart and said "Beautiful? please I'm covered in dirt, dried blood and good knows what else plus my hairs a mess"

Kmart just shrugged "Well it works for you" with that Alice pulled the long haired woman closer to hair as they walked and muttered something about Kmart being a playa

* * *

Kmart pulled out her house key out of the back pocket of her trousers and unlocked the wooden door in front of her. Both her and Alice stepped out of the cold night air into the inviting warmth of the building.

Kmart and Alice both removed their outdoor gear and hung them on the nearby clothes hooks then Kmart lead the other woman to sofa located in the living room and they both collapsed exhausted on the surprisingly comfortable peice of furniture. After a couple of moments Alice broke the comfortable silence that had eloped the room and curiously asked "So is this your place?"

Kmart rested her head on Alice's shoulder and replied lazily "Kinda, i live here with Claire" Alice simply nodded and sighed, letting the feeling of safeness invade her body for the first time in years then wanting to continue her first proper conversation in five months Alice asked

"Hows Claire been since i last saw her" Kmart made herself more comfortable then answered

"When we first arrived here and we where given this house she locked herself in the bedroom for about a half the day saying she needed some alone time, i think she just needed some time to come to terms what happened to the convoy" Kmart paused a moment to remember the friends of hers that had been killed as Alice stroked her long blond hair looking guilty knowingthat many members of the convoy were dead as a result of her taking them to las Vegas "But when she unlocked the door and came out she seemed to be ok, since then she's back to her usual if it gets your way kick it's ass attitude i think that's how she became the police chief of the town" Alice chuckled at hearing Claire's new job she bet there wasn't much crime in this place

Kmart finally decided it was time for her to ask some of her own questions "Alice, how did you manage get here?" Kmart instantly knew that was the wrong thing to ask by the look on Alice's face

Alice flatly answered "I'd rather not talk about it" Kmart not wanting to upset Alice quickly changed topic

"I don't suppose you'd like a shower" as soon as the word shower came out the younger woman's mouth Alice became exited

"You have a shower?" Kmart nodded and Alice hugged her hard (the long haired woman couldn't breath during it) then a happy Alice said "Lead the way"

* * *

Alice stepped out the bathroom feeling refreshed and happy, she walked through the house back to where Kmart was on the sofa. Hearing footsteps Kmart turned around, her jaw instantly dropped at the sight of Alice standing at the doorway wearing only a towel the poor girl's face getting redder and redder as her eye sight followed a droplet of water as it ran down Alice's neck to beneath where the the fluffy black and white towel covered the other blond woman's chest. Alice stepped away from the entrance of the room and said sexily "Like what you see" the only reply Kmart could come up with was a series of frantic nods, when Alice had walked over to the stunned girl, she saw Kmart had a pile of cloths in her lap

Alice asked "those for me?" once again Kmart nodded as Alice bent down and picked then up, seeing that Kmart's mouth was still wide open Alice couldn't help but bend down again and capture the younger woman's mouth with her own Kmart moaned into the kiss as Alice ran her hand through Kmart's long blond hair then too quickly for Kmart's liking Alice pulled away and went off to get changed.

As the female bio weapon walked out Kmart tried to say something so she won't look like a complete dork in front of Alice but once her again words failed her.

* * *

When Alice re entered she was fully clothed (to both Kmart's relief and her disappointment) she made her way over to sofa and instantly flopped on it, in the process pulling a surprised Kmart into her lap then Alice announced "That was the best shower I've had in years" then she added "well technically it's was the only shower I've had in years" Alice noticed the slight disgust on Kmart's face and she muttered "What!, i said first shower in years not first wash"

The two layed there for awhile enjoying being together in piece and comfort for the first time together ever, then Kmart finally said "Do you wanna watch a movie" Alice simply whispered in the other woman's ear "Surewhat you got" Kmart got up much to Alice's displeasure and went over to a set of drawers in the corner and picked a DVD box off it then she answered

"Not much but we could watch The Lion King, it's my favourite film" Alice nodded thinking that after years of dealing with various infected creatures, seeing that funny monkey Rafiki would be a nice change. As Kmart set up the DVD Alice asked

"So The Lion King is your favourite film, i wouldathought your favourite film would have been something different like X men" when she had finished and selected the play opinion on the DVD menu Kmart got back on the sofa with Alice and said sadly

"Well my favourite film used to be Dawn of the dead but I've kinda gone off it" Alice held Kmart tighter and kissed the back of her head as the movie started.

The two then proceeded to watch the movie. Personally Alice enjoyed watching Kmart watch the movie just as much as watching the movie herself because of the look of happiness that would appear on the younger woman's face when it got to her favourite partsAlice was even surprised to see that Kmart started to cry a little when Simba's dad died, as she wiped the tears from Kmart's eyes Alice guessed that the reason that Kmart felt so emotionally attached to this film was that it reminded her of life before the t virus plague. When the movie finished Kmart turned around to see Alice had fallen asleep (Kmart hadn't noticed cause she was so engrossed in the movie) she simply turned the TV off and snuggled into Alice's body, shortly after the heat coming off Alice's slumbering body and the intoxicating smell of the older woman lulled Kmart into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

hello again, now we are at the point again were you can chose to leave or you can click that button at the bottom of the screen and leave a review (guess which one i hope you do)

anyway now you now why this chapter is called Can you feel the love tonight (apart from the whole love part) plus I wanted to carry on the Disney/Femslash/Resident Evil theme I've had going since my last fic, Alice in wonderland

hope you don't mind the Disney parts cause the next chapter will a re enactment of the new Disney film Wall.E with Alice and Kmart playing the main characters, don't worry that was a joke...i think:)

bye


	4. Goodbye

Hi

here is the final chapter of Kmart (sorry about it taking so long i know some people have been waiting for this)

well anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Alice woke up, for the first time in five years she had slept without being plagued by nightmares about horrific monsters and her dead comrades. The blond woman turned her head and saw the slumbering form of Kmart resting peacefully at her side, Alice slowly got up off the sofa carefully as not to wake the younger woman and walked to the kitchen.

Alice walked in to the cosy kitchen, her advanced eye sight allowing her to navigate around the various objects in the room in the dark without bumping in to something. When Alice got the sink she grabbed a glass off the draining board and filled it with tap water then she lent against the cold kitchen top taking a sip from the glass, enjoying the sensation of the cool liquid passing down her dry throat. Suddenly gunfire and screaming erupted from somewhere outside, startled Alice dropped her glass of water and ran back to where she had left Kmart sleeping, by now the long haired woman was wide awake gripping a pistol in her left hand. Alice ran over to the scared woman and hugged her tight then she whispered in her ear " It's OK, stay here Dahlia and I'll go see whats going on," with that Alice kissed Kmart goodbye and ran out the front door grabbing her weapons on the way and leaving the younger blond woman alone, Kmart whispered to herself

"How does she know my name"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a couple of moments Alice arrived at where the scream had come from, just ahead she saw a small group of armed people trying to fight back a horde of zombies. Alice quickly whipped out her own guns and took aim, her first barrage of shots hit the closest undead creatures in the head instantly killing the decaying creatures turned their attention away from the small group of towns folks and started to shuffle towards the pistol toting woman but Alice had already started to charge at them with guns blazing. As the last of the group of attacking zombies had been gunned down Alice turned to the armed group and nodded to them as they went in search of more of the undead creatures, Alice on the other hand turned and headed back in the direction of Kmart's house to warn her about the infected.

After fighting her way through a dozen of the flesh hungry monsters Alice finally made it to Kmart's home, her eyes widened in horror when she saw that the front door had been smashed open, Alice ran in to the house and quickly scanned the area.

Alice was horrified when she saw Kmart trying to fight off one of the undead and failing, before she could move to stop the creature it pinned the younger woman against the nearby wall and sunk it's teeth in to the teenagers neck and ripped out a chunk. The older woman screamed, sprinting across the smashed up room and tearing the zombie off Kmart which still had part of her neck in its mouth then the female bio weapon tore the creature head off and flung it to the other side of the room.

Alice quickly moved over to Kmart who was slumped against the Wall bleeding heavily, She slumped to her knees, lost for words and pulled the whimpering bleeding female on to her lap and started to stroke her hair softy to try and carm her down. Kmart looked up at the shell shocked woman and tried to say something to her but Alice tried to shush her and tell her to save her energy but Kmart manged to wezz out "Alice, please don't let me turn i in to one of them things" Alice nodded as tears welled up in her eyes as Kmart's words brought up memory's of a previous time many years ago when she was escaping the hive and her fiancee had asked her to do the same thing then.

Not wanting let to Kmart down like she did Rain, Alice slowly unholstered her gun with her free hand and said to Kmart "I love you"

Kmart smiled weakly and replied through the pain of her bite " I love you too Alice" then Alice lent in for one final kiss.

After a few moments when she could sense that Kmart was close to death, she put the gun to Kmart's head ans said "goodbye"

Then Alice pulled the trigger

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the zombie attack had been stopped, Claire managed to get away from her leadership responsibilities and go check up on Kmart, she had a bad feeling. When she got back her and Kmart's home the feeling got worse when she saw the shattered remains of the front door. Stepping through the threshold she looked around to see the corpses of dead zombies scattered around the floor, then she saw Alice in the corner holding the body of Kmart in her arms, Claire pointed her finger shouted "You, you lead those things here" then Claire sunk to the ground staring at Kmart's blood stained face.

Alice gently laid Kmart on the floor and moved over to the long haired woman who kept on muttering "Why did you come here" when Alice reached her Claire shot to her feet and started to punch the blond woman's chest in anger but she just stood there unmoving taking the full burnt of the blows then Alice grabbed the strawberry blond woman and pulled her into a hug, Claire struggled against Alice but then she finally gave up and started to sob into Alice's shoulder then she cried

"Why did you come here, all you bring is death"

Alice just whispered sadly "I know"

* * *

hope you enjoyed the chapter and fic, let me know if you'd like to see more fics with Kmart in

thanks to all those who reveiwed

bye:)


End file.
